Moments that went on for days
by Emmi
Summary: A quick little story about Richard and a mean little comment.


Usual disclaimers - I don't own characters or other things which we all know belong to someone else. Moments that went on for days. Moments that went on for days. Richard took his glasses off and characteristically rubbed his nose, in a small bid to rid himself of such a life. He was stuck here, unable to do exactly what he wanted because money was always tight and to make the rent a Herculean effort. Not that he was complaining, well he was, but Caroline paid him well, he had no problem with her - well he did, but not in the working aspect of their relationship, but their personal, after-hours relationship - or lack of it. Have you finished that final strip? Caroline caught him unaware and although her voice was level and conveyed an idea of being in control, she was confused. She was hurt by the man who sat opposite her, but she couldn't resist him - his handsome and intelligent eyes, his soul that lay deep within the recesses of an artist and his muscular and masculine hands that had the ability to make anything - including her - melt at the slightest touch. Her anger returned as she stood up and walked from her side of the desk. Um... yes all done. Was that all? Richard didn't really care what the answer was, he just didn't want to colour in anymore, he wanted more - he wanted Caroline, he wanted the fairytale. Well... I guess. I can see that you just want to go and do your solitary, artisan thing. Caroline sighed as she continued. You know the kind of thing that cartoonists just don't understand, because they just pale in imitation, when compared with the fine exemplary thought and creativity that comes with being an artist of superior intelligence to us lower forms of life. Richard pondered a brief moment, she was hurt over his earlier comment, that cartoon's were immature and that the creator required no intelligence. He instantly felt a pang of guilt - surprisingly enough she was the only person who could produce such emotions within him. Risking a look back at sweet Caroline, he attempted to right a senseless wrong to his goddess. Caroline, I... Oh god, she wasn't making this easy. She had her back facing him and was staring with glassed eyes at the toppling leaves falling from the scarce trees that remained in New York. It wasn't meant to be... I didn't condemn your work - I just meant... I actually don't know what I meant. But please... Why was he begging to this woman? - she was only his employer. He walked across the room toward the door and hesitantly tried once more to justify his earlier moment of stupidity. When I am passionate about something Richard momentarily paused, debating whether or not to add 'or someone' to his justification. I forget that others don't view the world as I do. That what is important to me, is not important to the rest of this god-forsaken world. And also that what I find tedious and lifeless, to be of value and significance to those around me. A final glance was cast across the room, before Richard stepped into the hallway and left for his own lodging. To call his bedroom and bathroom a sanctuary and a home was beyond comprehension. Richard sighed, as he realised that the only home he knew was beside Caroline, in her perky and optimistic apartment, open to the world and all its beauty. Caroline lazed about her apartment, afraid to leave - as though Richard was lurking around every corner. She reasoned with herself for hours as to why she couldn't forgive him immediately. Usually, she was lucky to observe a grudge for longer than a minute, but with Richard and the weight of his comment she knew she wouldn't be able to observe her standard bereavement period. Richard was special - he meant more to her than she could ever express, he was the main reason her strip was popular and why she continued to smile and observe her level of optimism. It was because she knew that was how he expected to find her, no matter how depressed she was she could always ignite a smile for Richard, it was seldom returned but she always knew he appreciated it. Although, with his latest barrage of insults, they left Caroline trembling in their wake. Caroline frowned sadly as she struggled to stop her tears from falling. This time it wasn't going to be so easy to forgive him, he had undermined her confidence, made her question her abilities and the one person who could make it better, was the reason for her pain. - Richard - Walking cautiously in the door, Richard found that only a note had been left and read it eagerly - anxious to discover where his wonderful Caroline had disappeared to. Richard, Have left panels for you. Your pay is in your right-hand drawer. The note left Richard heart-broken and angry, he was the reason she had disappeared. His whole body tingled with guilt and regret. If only he could take back what he had said, although it wasn't entirely his fault - she had commented and he had unwittingly snapped an answer back. How to make it up to her? Richard's mind filled with thoughts of Caroline as he coloured the strip, in his usual habitual manner. The day progressed quickly and Richard knew instinctively that wherever Caroline was she was inconsolable and he shook his head and vowed silently never again to cause her such pain. He missed Caroline's happy babbling and her cheerful smiles. As the clock ticked over he finished his colouring and prepared to leave, he sighed and hoped with every fibre of his being that Caroline was able to draw over the weekend, as due to no interruptions he had diligently coloured in enough panels to last her six months. Richard had just donned his coat, when he heard a scuffle in the hallway, a glance at the clock told him he should have been gone hours ago and that Caroline had only returned when she knew he wouldn't be there. Hiding shamefully in the closet space under her stairs, he was following his vow of not causing her anymore pain. She sulked in quietly and it was only moments before Annie trotted in behind her. Oh honey, Annie's soothing voice was murder to Richard's ears as he knew that it should have been him comforting her. You'll be fine. Annie, I don't know what to do. He doesn't even consider me a friend - I can't just turn up and say 'Richard I love you'. Caroline thumped herself down onto the couch. Richard winced - he was stuck in a cupboard, while the woman of his dreams confessed her love for him. Caroline continued bravely. Anyway, after I berated him yesterday I doubt he even wants to speak to me. Plus, before I say or do anything with him, I want to know that I mean something to him and that... What? Annie was intrigued, jealous but intrigued. That my work means something to him. Huh? Annie was definitely confused. What do Richie's feelings about a comic strip have to do with you liking him? His opinion is important, I couldn't love him if I knew he thought I was brainless and immature. Annie's eyes blazed at the comment. He said that? Caroline nodded her agreement. OK. First plan of attack - tonight we're going to Mike's bar - we'll get drunk and... You'll get with Mike? Caroline laughed despite her depression. A smile was Annie's only reply as the two dispersed to prepare for the night out. Crossing the street cautiously the girls giggled as they walked into the crowded bar. Pulling up stools for themselves they turned themselves to the entertainment for the evening. Caroline listened half-heartedly to the singer and clapped politely when the song finished, her entire demeanour was clouded by her thoughts of Richard. A new 'victim' was selected for karaoke and Caroline's eyes never shifted from the drink in front of her, until the voice began shakily... ¯¯ "Where it began I can't begin to knowin' But then I know it's growin' strong Richard's eyes looked anxiously around for Caroline and he continued, gathering confidence. Was in the spring And spring became the summer Who'd have believed you'd come along The voice caused distress within Caroline, she couldn't face him - not yet. Hands, touchin' hands Reachin' out Touchin' me Touchin' you Walking through the crowd, he came to stop in front of Caroline and knelt down. Sweet Caroline Good times never seemed so good I've been inclined To believe they never would Caroline met his gaze groggily and noticed immediately how much it took for him to do this. But now I Look at the night And it don't seem so lonely We fill it up with only two And when I hurt Grabbing her hand, he pleaded silently for forgiveness. Hutrin' runs off my shoulders How can I hurt when I'm with you She squeezed his hand affectionately - apology accepted. Warm, touchin' warm Reachin' out Touchin' me Touchin' you Pausing, Richard kissed her on the cheek and stood in front of her. Sweet Caroline Good times never seemed so good I've been inclined To believe they never would Oh, no, no Still holding tightly to his hand, she smiled into his eyes - knowing he'd never hurt her again. Sweet Caroline Good times never seemed so good I've been inclined To believe they never would Sweet Caroline" ¯¯ The music finished and Richard still held the microphone and smiling confident gave a final statement before allowing the longest 4 minutes of his life to be over. - "I love you, Sweet Caroline." 


End file.
